A Little More Each Day
by BBAddict
Summary: Another day at the Jeffersonian until a slip of the tongue gets Brennan what… or who… she desires. BB Fluff. Oneshot


**A/N - A small ball of fluff to start me off - this is my first fic, so if you have any feedback it would be most appreciated! Thanks to Dee, Sarah and Angel for getting me out of my writer's block slump! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones... but a girl can dream!**

_

* * *

_

_Click click click_

A pair of well-heeled boots softly graced across the smooth floor of the Jeffersonian, creating soft ticks which echoed throughout the halls like seconds speaking from a clock. Their owner busied herself crossing from one office to the other, searching purposely for her partner who had left her unaccompanied several minutes earlier.

"Booth? Booth?" she called. _Where is he?_

"In here, Bones" came a weighty voice, bellowing his response.

Brennan swiftly moved toward the orientation of the voice, stepping in the room gracefully. Glancing about her surroundings, her inquisitive eyes were rewarded when they settled upon her partner. His broad frame perched behind the desk of the forensic artist, sketch pad in hand and a pensive look gracing his ruggedly handsome features. "Booth, what are you doing in Angela's office?"

"I just came in to see if she had any luck with the cross check on the missing persons database..."

Brennan moved so she was behind Booth, so close that she could smell the strong scent of his woody aftershave, which had combined itself with the slight scent of coffee and the results of a long warm day, creating an aroma that was so enticingly Booth. Brennan paused and allowed herself to indulge in this identity of her partner. _Spoil yourself surreptitiously, Bones _she told herself, not even flinching at the reality of calling herself 'Bones'. It was, after all, a name she had accepted for herself some time ago, and the truth was, she liked it._ There is something so wildly endearing about being 'his' Bones_, she told herself, not for the first time that day.Noticing that she had drifted off in thought for just a moment too long, Brennan popped her head over Booth's shoulder, tuning her oversized mind back to what he was saying.

"… but I got distracted by her latest drawing. It's amazing".

Brennan's eyes drifted over the explosion of color that lay before her, creating a beautiful yet abstract depiction of a landscape she recognized as part of the Hodgins estate. The artwork in itself, with its unusual capture on contour and inclusion of unwritten emotion, was, without doubt, uniquely Angela. "It is," she agreed.

Booth's lips molded themselves into a small smile at her response. Turning his head slightly to the right, he was surprised when his dark eyes met Brennan's bright ones at a closer distance then he had expected. In an instant their eyes became looked in an intense gaze and, for a moment, all time stood still.

"It must be," Booth murmured, his voice catching slightly as he continued, once again taken back by her beauty and the sensations it woke in him, "it... it takes a lot to amaze you, Bones".

"Not really..." Brennan whispered back, so softly that she struggled to hear herself. Neither dared to move, as single change would break the moment they had created. _You amaze me, a little more each day_, she mused to herself.

As Booth's eyes widen in surprise, Brennan realised that her voice had betrayed her, admitting what she had fought to keep locked inside.

That was the moment when normality was altered, when the usually certain Dr. Temperance Brennan blushed. A deep crimson colour which worked its way up her neckline and reached her cheeks where there it met the fingers on Booth's left hand. He brushed her cheek tenderly and Brennan leaned in to the warmth of the man she had long desired.

Brennan bit down on her bottom lip as her eyes traveled down to Booth's own, wanting nothing more that to taste him, to kiss him passionately. As his lips moved closer to her own, Brennan's eyes wandered back up to meet Booth's, where both were greeted with a mural of lust and emotion, more than one could ever hope to decipher. Booth's fingers had tangled themselves in her silky auburn locks, helping to guide her toward him. And just before Booth had closed the gap between them, when their lips connected and ignited the fire that had been burning inside them since they had first laid eyes on one another, he managed to whisper, "And I fall in love with you, a little more each day".


End file.
